


Earning their Keep

by bironic



Category: House M.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Crossover, Foursome, M/M, Plot What Plot, a really long sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome sex under a curtain rod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning their Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Houseguests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146841) by [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry). 



> Takes place in Dee_Laundry's [OT4](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/52145.html) 'verse and follows [Houseguests](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/223420.html), although this can stand alone.

John's turned sideways with his chained hands braced against the shower wall on either side of the curtain rod, one foot in the tub, knee bent, and the other on the mat on the floor, his elbows locked and the rest of him near to trembling because Rodney's sliding in and out of him _so damn slowly_, hands on his hips holding him steady, and Rodney's fingers are tangled up with Wilson's, because Wilson is on his knees in front of John and that's why Rodney is being so fucking fantastically frustratingly gentle, each careful thrust pushing him into Wilson's hot mouth, then pulling him back so they both slide free, cool air on his swollen dick and on his ass still warm and surely mottled pink and red from their session with the hairbrush, filling covering hot pleasure yes and retreating, over and over again, and John is aching for it, sweat dampening the blindfold, breaths escaping as quiet moans high in his throat, and all he can do is _feel_—feel, and listen, as House gripes from somewhere near the sink that while this may be better than paying for the choice adult networks, next time they're doing this on a bed so House can take his ass while Rodney takes his mouth and Wilson can blow him again since he likes it so much, and along with his wrists maybe they'll cuff his ankles and why not add a gag while they're at it, after Rodney's done that is, although it would be a shame to muffle those frankly hot moans John's making—and John's head teems with the fantasies House spins for them, heart pounding faster for all that he can't know which ones they'll actually decide to play out this time, and Rodney makes a tiny sound and shoves hard and comes, and John's fingers curl against the tile and his foot slips just a little further in the tub, so close, and when Wilson presses a knuckle up behind his sac, Rodney still inside him, he sees white sparks and spills into Wilson's waiting mouth, and when he's done, barely paying attention to the sound of House and Wilson moving to finish each other off, he lets himself sag, trusting his weight to the bar because he's been assured it's a handicap installation and can hold far more than his skinny ass, but it doesn't matter anyway, because Rodney's there to catch him.


End file.
